Dear Princess, Sincerely Elmo
by missing in imagination
Summary: Elephant clouds & tea party's in her closet. They were best friends & loved every second of it. NILEY-ONESHOT


**This is the most random-bipolar thing I have ever written, so be warned. But it's sort of cute, and ADD. But who knows, you may actually enjoy it and wish that nick and miley were together even more. It's a new writing style I tried with quirkyness and nonspecific dialogue. Try it out.  
**

**Dear Princess, Sincerely Elmo**

**She called him Elmo. He called her Princess. Best friends till the end is what they promised. **

"Hey Elmo?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"What does that cloud look like to you?"

"An elephant."

"Right."

Everything was blue. The sky was blue, his jeans were blue, and her eyes were a blue that would never leave his mind. But the blue coloring like strokes of paint around them did not reflect the feelings and emotions they were carefully tucking away. They were not sad and they promised to never let the past interfere with each other again. They _promised_.

They laid side by side, breathing in synch to the sound of the birds above them. She let his hands tear the grass from its roots and sprinkle them up her arms as she smiled at him with a sarcastic look. She slapped his stomach when he went too high, the dirt falling onto her forehead, into her hair, and into her mouth. He apologized half-heartedly, laughing at her and laughing at himself. They were so at peace. It was weird.

"Miley?"

"You're supposed to be calling me Princess, Nick."

"Well you just called me Nick."

"Okay fine, you're supposed to be calling me Princess, _Elmo_."

"As I was saying or asking, or whatever words were about to come out of my mouth before you so rudely interrupted—"

"Nick! Spit it out already!"

"You just called me Nick!"

"Oh dear god, I give up!"

She jumped up from the cool grass in an exaggerated huff, clearly loosing her patience with her newly repaired relationship between her and Nick. Well, you could also call him the ex-boyfriend, but that part of their past was trying to be forgotten. He smiled at her temper, thinking that it was cute, and reached over to her as she walked away. Nearly missing her ankle, he grasped for her but she moved with speed and dashed away. He frowned, she was like trying to reel in a shark with a broken fishing pole, and pulled himself off the ground and to his feet. He watched her rush away, randomly looking back at him with a smirk on her face. Her hair trailed down her back, her bare feet smacking against the rough concrete, and everything was bound together with her porcelain skin that was being beaten by the strong sun. He wouldn't let her get away, not this time.

He slowly jogged up to her with a lone curl dancing along his forehead like a slinky going down a set of stairs. She noticed him coming up behind her, and while stifling her contagious laughter, took off at full speed down the sidewalk. But Nick was smart and extremely hot, slightly irrelevant, but those were the characteristics that planted themselves in Miley's mind, and he caught up to her with ease. Arms wide open, he took Miley into him with a strangling grip and wrapped her into his arms. She attempted to frantically squirmed away from, but he had her tight, he had her good and always would. He gently rested his chin on her shoulder, but she immediately spun around with a serious expression on her face.

"Nick. To be totally honest, this is _so_ not helping the whole friendship thing."

"My bad."

He released her unwillingly, their hands still laced together and dangling between them. He was feeling attached to her and he hated it. They both hated it because all it did was break their hearts into billions of tiny miniscule pieces. And then when the time came to put the pieces back together, there were some missing, lost forever, and they'd never get them back. He let go of her hand and she glared at him, she knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"Sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"You wanna come over to my place, get ice cream or something. It's hot out here."

"Sure, who's home?"

"Nobody."

"Oh god."

They started walking along the road, beside each other, their arms brushing against each others hot skin. It was a quiet day in Toluca Lake which was rare yet inviting and Miley and Nick were enjoying their few days off. The Jonas Brothers, teen phenomena that turn crowds of girls into shrieking psychopaths, were back from their continuous touring and ready for a long-overdue vacation. And Miley, the same level of exceptional teen celebrity wonder, was nearing the end of filming the final season of Hannah Montana. Thank god.

They stepped into the Cyrus' front door and walked to the kitchen, their footsteps echoing through the empty foyer. It was definitely a change to hear nothing in their home; it was always so active and noisy. But the way the sun shone through the windows, shining to the wood floors in pale rainbows, made everything extremely comforting and content. They both enjoyed the silence in each others company.

"Elmo, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate."

"I like both. Twist."

"So you're a _twisted_ girl, huh?"

"Of course."

They sat at the kitchen counter that was placed in the middle of the room, on cushioned stools. As she piled ice cream into her mouth, she gazed out the kitchen window and started thinking and drifting off into silly worlds. When was Miley Cyrus ever not silly? Nick finished his bowl and pushed it to the center of the granite and looked at Miley who was smiling nostalgic-like, and he was curious as to what she was pondering. But before he could ask where her strange mind was taking her, she spoke up.

"Do you want to have a tea party?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No."

"Well this has to go on my 'Weirdest Things Miley Has Ever Asked Me To Do List'. But sure, why not."

"That is a really long list name. But on one condition."

"And what condition is that?"

"I get to be the princess."

"Only if you're _my_ princess."

"Deal."

She laughed and jumped off the stool and ran to put a kettle of hot water on the stove. The tea kettle was a bright flaming orange, that stood out almost as much as her smile, and it steamed for some time until it burst into an explosion of steam and whistling. It sounded as if a train was headed right towards her, determined to smash her into pieces, but she quickly moved it off the burner, and Nick's nightmares ended.

She poured the hot water into two shiny, pearl blue tea cups and let the tea bags sink to the bottom as it stained the water with tea leaves of India. He began to hear the pet birds in the family room chatting away with unrecognizable talk to his ears. It was quite cute, watching her prepare this with such ease when you knew that if she lived alone, she'd be surviving on grilled cheese and cereal. For the final touch, she grabbed a bag of Super Chunky Chips Ahoy.

"We'll just have to manage."

"That's alright."

She handed him his scorching cup and took a hold of her own, her lips reaching towards it to take a sip. When her tongue felt the temperature and it reacted into pain, she cursed at herself, and carelessly took an ice cube from the freezer and plopped it in. When she felt Nick's eyes angled at her, she shrugged, and began up the stairs and down the hallway to her wing of the house. When she stopped at what seemed to be their destination of tea drinking and camaraderie, he stared at the pink and black walls, in manly disgust.

"Is it necessary to do this in your closet?"

"It looks vintage. Now sit down."

He obediently sat on one of the black and white ottomans and looked at her with an expression that screamed, 'I know you're crazy, Miley, but I feel like such a pansy right now.' Her eyes pierced back at him, and it was as if they had this inner connection of sensing what the other was thinking or feeling. Sort of like twins, but more emotionally attached by their hearts, rather than the sciences of their brains.

"Elmo, do you promise to be my best friend for ever and ever? You're the only one I can think of to be my maid of honor."

"It depends. Who do you plan on marrying?"

"Christ Martin."

"Isn't that the guy in Coldplay? Hate to burst your bubble, but he's married."

"Okay fine… then who do you think I should marry?"

"I think you have plenty of time to think about that."

"I think you're right."

Nick looked around the room, at the bright pink walls and the racks of shoes from Converse to Jimmy Choo, and then landed back upon her eyes. He thought about what they had just oddly talked about and added, "But for the record, yes I promise to be your best friend."

"Forever?"

"And ever."

Miley stared out the French windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The polka-dot curtains were pulled back so that the light seeped through continuously, warming and glowing everything in its path. There were still many marshmallows and cotton balls floating through the sky, hiding the sun and then revealing it again with a random jet airplane breaking through it. Miley looked at them still, contemplating at the two that were rolling over the hills of Hollywood- a boy and girl, holding hands, floating through life in the blue sky.

"What do you think those two look like?"

"Two white blobs."

"Wrong."

"Then what do they look like to you, my Princess?"

"Us."

**Haha oh boy, please review and tell me what you thought. I appreciate reviews a whole lot more than you think**


End file.
